


Touch My Heart

by shesbreathless



Series: 12 days of schmico [8]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and he definitely is prince charming, nico knows his levi well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: “Are you married to prince charming?”Levi almost chokes on his own breath.





	Touch My Heart

“This is so dumb,” somebody huffs.

Levi begs to differ. He flicks his head to the side so that the end of his hat lands on his shoulder, and he fixes the fluffy hem so that it sits lower on his forehead. He’s got a Santa hat on, and he’s honestly feeling cute in it.

He was assigned to paediatrics for the week, and Dr. Karev had basically threatened all the interns into dressing up and being cheerful for the kids. Somebody keeps complaining about it, but Levi figures that there’s worst ways to spend his day.

Levi watches Alex interacting with the 8-year-old they’re treating today, and he’s amazed at how good he is with her. He’s usually pretty gruff with interns and anybody that crosses him, but Levi can tell that there’s more to him than that.

“Schmitt, did you fall asleep standing up?”

Levi shakes his head, coming back to the moment. He thinks he was asked a question, but he has no idea what it was.

“Uh,” he looks at him with wide eyes. “What do you need me to do?”

Alex rolls his eyes and the rest of the inters around him snicker. Levi can feel himself blush, but he stands his ground.

“You’re on this case,” Alex nods to the others to leave. “Change her bandages and update her chart.”

Levi nods and moves closer to get to work. Looks like he won’t get in the OR today either, but he’s not too mad about it. The little girl has been sleeping soundly the whole time, so he tries to jostle her as little as possible.

About ten minutes into it, he hears a knock on the door. Nico walks in quietly, smiling at him.

“Hey,” he whispers. “You look cute.”

“I know,” Levi shrugs.

Nico tugs on the pom-pom of his hat teasingly and quickly kisses his cheek.

“I brought you something,” he says in a low voice.

“Is it food?” Levi suggests.

Nico laughs and doesn’t answer, instead slipping something into the pocket of Levi’s coat.

“I’ll see you at eight?” he checks before going back to his own patients.

Levi nods and sends him a kiss before he leaves. He turns back to the kid’s leg to finish packing it. He gets startled when he sees her looking right back at him.

“Good morning,” he smiles at her. “How are you feeling?”

The little girl just keeps staring at him. He mentally shrugs and keeps working. He can feel whatever Nico put in his pocket weighing it down, and he can’t wait to see what it is. He loves that man.

“Are you married to prince charming?” the little girl finally speaks.

Levi almost chokes on his own breath. He doesn’t know what he’s more surprised by, the kid believing he and Nico are married or her believing Nico is prince charming.

Now that he thinks about it, he does look very dreamy in those blue scrubs.

“Uh, no, we’re not married,” he tells her.

She hums and picks up a toy from her bedside table, playing with it as if nothing happened.

Levi packs up his things and leaves quickly. When he’s far enough from the perceptive kid, he reaches into his pocket and takes out Nico’s little gift.

His heart does a double flip when he sees what it is. He smiles to himself and unwraps the chocolate bar, immediately taking a bite of it. Maybe Nico actually is prince charming.

**Author's Note:**

> Levi would look great in a Santa hat, period. And I think we all need a Nico randomly gifting us chocolate every once in a while.
> 
> If you liked this let me know with a comment, or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
